Medallion's Path
by Ferenatical
Summary: The path had open. Yet only the enemy knew of the secret throughout the kingdom. Faraway, a former Bastion resident reawakened… The secret was in his hands. Soon everything he believes will not turn out the same.Yaoi RikuSora SephirothCloudLeon
1. Prequel

**Medallion's Path**

The path had open. Yet only the enemy knew of the secret throughout the kingdom. Yet faraway, a former Bastion resident reawakened… The secret was in his hands. Literally.

Fantasy genre. Expect strength and magic, heroes and villains, twists and turns, not to forget, bittersweet romance. Yaoi warning. SephirothxSquallxCloud, RikuxSora and who knows?

**Prequel **

"Please! My lord! Spare the child! He is innocent!"

Tears shrouded the drooping eyes of the peasant woman, threatening to fall any moment down her pale cheeks. With the baby held defensively in her arms, Melia hastily dropped to her knees, begging for the survival of her child.

" Get the child!" A voice, cold and emotionless, sneered.

It was the king's command. Without any other alternative, the royal guards marched towards the heart-broken mother and snatched the baby away.

Loud cries of distress from the baby reverberated in the grand hall, lost from his mother's warmth. The baby, although young, had sensed fear running through his veins and did what he can only do. Yet there was no hearts that could reach out to save him from his plight.

" Please! Please… Spare my child…" Melia once again pleaded for her child's life.

All Ansem's mind was focused on his adviser's words. He needed blood to attain immortality. Pure and untainted blood. The filthy peasant girl was just an obstacle, waiting to be gotten rid off. Blinded by delusional thoughts, the king staggered weakly to the woman and plunged his keyblade deep into her chest, to the disgust of his people. No one dared to protest, since their sole existences were all within the grasp of the nobles. At the moment, they were there to witness the final sacrifice for their king to gain immortality, and all other events they had to relinquish.

Savouring the sight of blood, Ansem let out a maniacal laughter, without traces of guilt or remorse. In order to accomplish, one had to be heartless and emotionless, he always said to himself. Now, numbed by his frequent acts of violence, killing was already a norm, something that could not affect him.

In a fluid movement, the tyrannical lord pulled his weapon out of his victim, and fresh blood gushed from the wound.

" My child… Please… Sora…" That was all Melia could manage, and off she drifted to heavens, uncertain of her child's fate anymore.

To kill was a joy. To make sure one died with regrets and could never attain peace even in death was even a greater satisfaction to the king. All he knew now was to kill. Kill the final one and attain immortality. Hands trembling in sadistic excitement, Ansem approached the poor baby, mounted on top of a large metal plate, who had only experienced a short moment of life and yet had to part with it already.

The baby's cries grew louder and louder by the second, unsecured without his mother. Never would he expect his mother had already left, never to return again. Yet, he would soon be gone too. The civilians watched in horror as their king strutted towards the baby settling on a tablet, hands still holding the Keyblade, fresh with the warm blood of the child's mother.

Ansem's mind was already filled with the bloody image of the pierced child. He would strike him right at the heart, and the blood… Oh lovely fresh red blood… Menacing thoughts had muted the baby cries, awaiting his impending doom. And once his blood lust had been fulfilled, he would be nothing like those scams! Never would he need to be bothered by mundane things. There would only be life and no death. Forever. Sensing that his goal would be accomplished soon, Ansem let out a sinister laughter…

_Ahh… The child sacrifice! The key to the door at last…_

Holding the Keyblade high up with both hands clutching tightly, Ansem took a dead aim at the baby's heart. Sora's whimpers came gradually to a soft sobbing, terrified of his impending doom. Ansem marveled at the baby's soft delicate features, especially the beautiful pleading eyes. It was the prettiest baby he had even seen. And… His blood would be the tastiest, he presumed darkly. The blade cut through the air as Ansem lunged the blade…

To the amusement of the people, before the Keyblade could cut through the baby boy, it vaporised into thin air.

_You are not worthy… Not worthy of me…_ A voice hummed in Ansem's head. He had lost the keyblade! 

Although he had heard legends of the Keyblade, Ansem dismissed the tales as incredulous folk stories. Throughout the whole course of history, it had always been a symbol of the King in Hollow Bastion. Now, stripped of the Keyblade right in front of everyone, the King suddenly felt vulnerable. Ansem began to panic, and shifted his glances in the throne area.

_I need guidance!_

The king's trustworthy adviser was nowhere to be found however. Thus, he reacted in the most rationale way he could. Run. He would escape back to his quarters first and recuperate from his shock. Then, with the aid of his adviser, he would once again accomplish what he need…

While the king was hastily returning to his room, along with the royals and guards, gasps were suddenly heard from the crowd. Curious, Ansem quickly spun his head back, looking for the object of interest.

The Keyblade was stuck firmly into the metal plate, where the baby was. In the next moment, the tablet was engulfed in whirling motion of darkness, devouring the baby, along with the Keyblade.

Ansem stared in wide eyes, overcame with pure shock and anguish. His Keyblade was gone! The symbol of his kingdom! Worse still, all his efforts had been in vain... Sora was the last child left in town and now he had to wait again. All was lost. The king hastened his steps and disappeared into the depths of the castle.

However, the citizens had enough of the king. They were under his suppression and would not want to be anymore. A rebellion was what they most needed now. To overturn the damned king, who had lost his symbol of significance.

" Please! Clam down! We must not forsake our king, or our land!" A strong yet smooth voice interjected among the multiple protests of the people.

It was Sephiroth. At the tender age of 16, Sephiroth was already leading the Knights of Bastion. He had remarkable talent in swordsmanship, arts and magic. Along with the enticing charisma he possessed, many held him in high reverence.

The civilians paused, followed by an uprising heat of argument. Same silvery flow of hair, enticing green eyes and his fast rising to the position of Holy Knight. It was undeniable…

" You are that scumbag's illegitimate son!"

Of course, Sephiroth had noticed many similarities between themselves, but they did not share the same blood for certain.

" Don't insult Sir Sephiroth!" Among the armoured royal guards, a clear voice boomed.

" Yeah! You losers!" A blond boy hopped up to a pedestal and stuck his middle finger out at the crowd.

_Ah… My ever so dear friends._

As much as Squall and Cloud want to help, Sephiroth knew they could only fuel the already furious citizens. To save himself from further insults, the knight retreated back into the castle. From now on, he would have to keep constant twenty-four hour surveillance on his king. After all, it was not his king's fault. He was misled.

Up in the tower, the adviser looked down and chuckled at the sight of the chaos. His plan had worked.

_The real path is accessible now…the prophecies never lie…_

In a frenzy, he reached for his pencil and began drafting out his architectural construction…

A/N: The previous version did not flow well. I hope this time round it will be better after correcting my atrocious errors… Hmmm… I need one more villain. Open for suggestion. And review! I love reading them.


	2. Haunting Nightmares

Disclaimers: KH belongs to SquareEnix and Disney.

**1. Haunting Nightmares**

_**Sora's POV**_

" Hey! You alright?" A concern voice spoke out in the dark while trembling hands were shaking me.

I woke up startled. The last thing I remembered is a giant key plunging towards a baby. Was that baby me? Maybe it was. I know it was silly, how harmful can a giant key be? Must be some sort of childhood trauma which resulted in these perpetual dreams. Usually it ends later, but this time round I must have shouted really loud. At least I am safe and sound on my bed now. My brother has been tolerant all throughout, waking up in the middle of the night to stop me from having those nightmares. Oh man… I am such a burden to him.

" Yeah, I'm fine, Ri." Even from my voice, anybody can tell I am shaken. How convincing…It was not the first time though. And it will turn out fine eventually. Ri is always there to reassure me.

" You are breaking out in sweat… Take it easy." His voice was filled with apathy, already making me feel much better.

My eyes are gradually accustoming to the dark, and Ri's silvery flow of hair appeared glowing. He was my closest kin, my best friend and my guardian angel.

Soon, I once again fell asleep, snuggling closely with Ri.

**_Riku's POV_**

I wonder if these embraces ever meant anything. It was all like brotherly love and such. Sora must be dense too. Ever real brothers never share such close proximity. Needless to say when we both are not even…

No! I must only perceive him as a brother! This place is really close-minded. What will happen if the truth is known? Of course, there are already rumours going on, with people gossiping behind our backs. Luckily, Sora is really dense. Haha… He is just too child-like, oblivious to the cruel world and just lives happily in his thoughts.

Not that being optimistic is bad. When I am contemplating deep about the world, in another word, being pessimistic, Sora will always question my thoughts and asks me not to bother about so much. Yeah, the mystery of the world only gives me headaches and no answers. On the other hand, Sora's laughter and smile always manage to make me brighten up. I am really lucky to have him with me. Sora is the one who makes me happy.

Sadly though, it seems I cannot do the same for him. Almost every single night, Sora will have nightmares. Haunting nightmares. And what can I only do? I cannot do much except for waking him up from those dreams. The damage is already done though. Every time I see him drenched in sweat, eyes brimming with tears, my heart aches. How much I want to kiss his tears away! But there is a limit between family love. I was told that he is my brother, so shall it be.

For now, I have a hand placed casually on his soft mass of hair. His delicate features look calmer already. There is no more strain in his facial expression. What a relief. But I know that only after his soft snores appear, I cannot sleep…

* * *

A/N: Yah… I am getting indolent :X The length is short but hopeful it helps to forebode the story. And Sora is with Riku already! Cheers! Some angst. Incest? Hmm… You will find out more soon. Next update will be a fluff. Probably… And drop a review by the way! 

_Sai-ryo Aura Feana_: Thanks for the support and compliment! And yeah, it is different, being a fantasy genre and there is not much out there. I probably will infuse some of the final fantasy stuff too so read on and find out!

_babymar-mar_: I'm glad you love it :) Threesome between Squall, Cloud and Sephiroth? Hopefully. If the need arise among them there will be ;)

_Fairren_: Here is the second one! Short I know but I'll try to make the next one better. Hope I will be able to cough up a fluffy chapter.


End file.
